


仙人跳（dv）

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 弟站街 有弟mob描写 略微重口
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/mob
Kudos: 2





	仙人跳（dv）

今天你幸运，你去巷尾的时候看到他站在那里，还未来得及被别的客人拜访。你和他眼神交汇，你张了张口没出声，他已经心领神会，他上前跟你打招呼，一个人？你点头。他说，去我那儿吧，近。你点头。他笑，你怎么不说话，这害羞什么？  
其他同行斜眼看他又看你，大都慵懒地抽着烟。这条巷子的访客主要因他而来，剩下的他们，男男女女都好顺着捞到一点油水。他牵着你的手，干燥温暖，领着你走向箱子后面，像是你反被他挑选了。  
他的房子很小很脏，楼板歪斜扭曲摇摇欲坠。他领你进房间，服务周到细致把你当成贵族。你终于开口，第一句话是问，你叫什么？  
啊，他愣了一下，但丁。  
但丁。  
他把旧沙发拉过来，说辛苦你，在这儿做好吗？床被人占了，等会我给你加个额外服务。  
你点头，你也没有看上去那么胆怯羞涩，你哪怕不算经验丰富也不能说是欢场新手，否则你怎么会知晓他呢？他把你抱到沙发上，然后开始解自己的衣服。你不由得说，你真漂亮。他嗲兮兮地对你说，小家伙，看你一脸傻笑，等下你笑不出来了。  
他吻了你的嘴唇一下，我要吃掉你。  
你说，那你来吃我。  
他抚摸你的身体，有些地方你自己也没曾发现过。你喘息，跟着去摸他的肌肉。突然天花板上咯噔一声，你吓了一跳。  
不怕。他哄你，是我兄弟，刚才不是说了，床被人占了，就是他。  
你兄弟？你问，你们谁大？  
他大，双胞胎，早我几分钟。  
双胞胎。你不免遐想另一张相似的脸。他把你衣服都脱了，精细地像剥开包装纸。他把你抱起来，搂住你摸你下身，你在他手指上湿透。你哥哥，你微微颤抖着，叫他一起来啊？  
好贪心，他亲亲你，要加钱呢。  
无所谓。你说。确实也是事实，为了这两张一样的脸一掷千金算什么？  
等等吧，他说，等一下叫他下来。  
他光用手指抚摸你，又亲吻你的肩膀。你很受欢迎，你说，我等了两个礼拜，都没等到。  
那也许是好事呢。他说。  
坎平恩家的夫人那天来找你，我看到了，你说。  
她蒙着面纱呢。  
她手上那个戒指我可忘不了。你说，还有罗切斯的小公子，他是不是送你玫瑰花，哈，给一个男人花…你数着，男人和女人都爱你。  
你也爱我？他问。  
我等了你两个礼拜。你说。  
你被他打开了，你叫他名字，但丁，但丁。我看你准备好了，他说，我们请他下来吧。  
他没说话。楼上的门却打开了，你看到他的兄弟下来，跟他相似却截然不同。他的兄弟竟赤身裸体， 你对他挥挥手打招呼。他颔首理会。  
可以了维吉尔。但丁说，又转向你，小家伙，他调戏似的捏了捏你的下巴，正餐该开始了。  
他亲吻你的肩膀，维吉尔从身后抚摸你。你陶醉，跟他一起倒在沙发上，你看到沙发缝隙里有什么，闪光，晃眼，一枚戒指，圈在一根手指上，涂着漂亮的甲油。  
你这时候意识到在你肩膀上的亲吻加重了，亲吻不会使用牙齿，那是撕咬，他撕下你肩膀一块肉来。  
你惨叫，起身，被维吉尔按回去，另一张嘴咬住你的手臂。他俩裹挟着你，你听到但丁说了句，小东西你挺可爱的，我会对你好点儿。然后你再也听不到什么了，他咬开你的喉管，手指抓穿你的心窝。你很快僵硬不动，他对你确实好了点，唯一的慈悲是没让你多痛苦。  
他们两个粗暴地破开新的食物进餐。你还挺喜欢这次这个的？维吉尔问。但丁笑了笑，你嫉妒？不，维吉尔摇头，又该搬走了，已经够多人了。  
知道了。但丁撕下一块肉，举到唇边，像吸牡蛎的汁水那样嗦进嘴里。你的眼球还在脸上待着，所以你看到了那是你的一片嘴唇。他吃进去，一个异质的吻。  
他衣服脏透，维吉尔却赤身裸体，这才明白不着寸缕的用意。我吃饱了。但丁说。维吉尔看向他。不过我也没吃饱。但丁又说。  
维吉尔叹了一口气，上前。然后但丁亲吻他，带着生肉的血气，两张嘴唇被染红。去床上，维吉尔说。但丁便拥着他上楼去，然后那扇门关上，你再看不到任何事物。你知道等那扇门下次开启的时候他们会出来，带着行李打扮成两个行色匆匆的绅士辗转别地。又一次，但丁在路灯下等着有人为他停下，然后他牵起那人的手到屋里，维吉尔已经等候多时。你知道，但你什么都做不了，但丁说的对，没等到他也许是好事，从在巷子里他看到你的时候，你已经逃不掉了。他嗲兮兮甜腻腻的抓住你的手，无论你是男人，女人，年轻，年老，他对你调情，我要吃掉你。  
我们要吃掉你。  
end


End file.
